The Secret She Keeps
by jeszika
Summary: Chuck/Serena. They were together. But why did she leave? Why didn't she say goodbye to him or to her best friends Nate and Blair? Will anyone ever know the truth? Does she want them to?
1. Prologue

This story is a replay on Gossip Girl & a new reason for her leaving. It will be a C/S story.

Everyone - no matter who you were on the school popularity change or where you were that morning - heard the familiar tones of their phones ring out alerting to a text from the elusive Gossip Girl.

_Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here... and I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, Melanie91, sends us this: Spotted at Grand Central, bags in hand: Serena van der Woodsen. Was it only a year ago our It-Girl mysteriously disappeared for quote 'boarding school'? And just as suddenly she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves: Lucky for us, Melanie91 sent proof. Thanks for the photo, Mel!_

Everyone was in awe but there in the picture at the grand central was Serena van der Woodsen herself. Why had she come back now? Why had she gone? Would anyone ever know the answers…The real truth behind her mysterious disappearence. Would she ever tell her best friends: Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald, Chuck Bass? Would she rule amongst their sides again or would she be shunned for her vanishing act? 


	2. The Reactions

_Wonder what Blair Waldorf thinks. Sure, they're BFFs but we always thought Blair's boyfriend Nate had a thing for Serena._

At a brunch being thrown by her mother Blair's cell phone went off. "Hm, whatever does Gossip Girl have to say today?" she wondered. Looking down at her phone the only thoughts running through her mind were "Serena is back. Serena van der Woodsen is back. She is back. Why is she back?"

Rushing out of the bathroom she had currently been occupying she ran out grabbing Nate and pushing him onto her bed.

"Blair, what's going on?"

"I wanna do this… It… Now."

"Now now? You wanted to wait…"

"Not anymore."

In the other room between Katy and Isabel Chuck sat waiting for Nate to return after finally scoring the princess. He was bored out of his mind. He had been for the last year. He wasn't sleeping with anyone - just paying girls to lie and say he was so noone would know his reputation was ruined. She had ruined him. She had broke him.

"My God!" Katy exclaimed looking up from her cell phone. "You'll never believe what's on Gossip Girl."

Isabel picked up where Katy left off happily saying "Someone saw Serena get off a train at Grand Central."

Chuck thought his heart literally had stopped. He forgot how to breathe. How to function. He had to play it off though. Chuckling he said "Good. Things were getting a little.. Dull around here."

In Blair's bedroom both Nate and Blair were undressed on the bed kissing when Blair pulled apart to say "I love you Nate Archibald. Always have, always will." To which he responded with an "I love you back" before Blair's mom knocked on the door "Blair. Serena is here."

Nate automatically pulled back. "Serena?"

"Don't be silly. Serena is at school. Kiss me."

"No. You're mom said she was here. Don't you wanna go say hey to her?" he asked getting up and putting his clothes back on.

Serena walked through Blair's house - the one she had practically grown up in yet she felt like a stranger, an outsider. She heard the guests whisper..

"She's pregnant."

"Rehab."

"She looks good."

She glanced the room over..Once..Twice..Looking for the familiar Chuck Bass in all his glory with a girl on each arm. Instead she spotted by his self at the piano nursing a drink. He looked up sensing her it seemed and their eyes connected. She could see the confusion; the questions; his heartbreak. She wanted to go over there and explain everything when she heard the voice of her mother.

"Serena, darling."

"Hello mother."

"So where is he? Why haven't they called me? When are they releasing him?"

Lily glared at her in the most polite way possible in front of everyone "Let's not discuss this right now, ok? I thought you might want to see some of your friends."

"Thanks" she replied rolling her eyes and walking off to find Blair.

Seeing Serena she blocked Nate from her view and hugged her.

"Hi Serena. It's so good to see you." She tried to say in the nicest way possible. But how do you react to your best friend, your childhood playmate, who your boyfriend happens to be semi-obsessed with; in love with after she has been gone for a year - had just took off without any goodbyes and no one could say where she had gone.

"Good to see you too. But really I must be going.. There's somewhere I need to be."

With a hug she dashed off and Blair was left frowing wondering what in the hell Serena could be hiding.

Across the room Chuck had saw the exchange and watched Serena run off. He followed behind her wondering about who she was now. It had been a year. A rather long year. He had missed her..But could the same be said towards him? Following behind slower so she didn't realize she was being trailed he watched her walk into the hospital and frowned. What was Serena's secret? Did the hospital have anything to do with why she left? Was she sick? Was she even okay? He felt his phone vibrate. A text message from gossip girl.

_Word is that S bailed on B's party in under 90 seconds and didn't even have one lemon shot. Has our bad girl really gone good? Or is it all just part of the act?__Why'd she leave? Why'd she return? Send me all the deepth. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. The only one. XOXO Gossip Girl._


End file.
